


She didn't think she was a coward

by Rupertofly



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupertofly/pseuds/Rupertofly
Summary: Abby wonders about her feelings for Eric and decides to go see him.Set right before the last scenes of 3x10





	She didn't think she was a coward

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and the first bit of creative prose writing I've done for probably almost a decade so It's probably a bit of a mess. I really love these characters though and I wanted to think about abby's thought process before going to see Eric.

"Goodnight Honey"

Abby's mum stood in her doorway as she climbed onto her bed and put the covers over her legs. "Night mum" she called back. Sheila smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her. The back of Abby's head thumped against her pillow as she looked up at her ceiling. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was as active as ever, trying to figure out the last 24 hours. She had attempted to break into a bar to get back her friends guitar. She had argued with her friend, killed two zombies who had come to her house trying to kill her dad, and then got rid of the bodies. Last but certainly not least she cleaned up the house after her parents somewhat failed company launch party, which by the way, was organised by a decapitated rotting head in her basement. What surprised Abby was how… uneventful it felt, Eric was right, her life was chaos.

Eric, her stomach dropped as she conjured up her friends face in her mind. He went back home after they had finished dealing with the bodies, but they parted with a certain apprehension. Eric had, of course, offered to clean up everything in the house, but Abby was insistent that she do it and Eric knew better than to push back. When Eric hugged her goodbye at their front door something in her clicked, she didn't want him to go, they parted, and before Abby could say something, not that she would've known what to say, Eric had left and closed the front door behind him.

Abby turned onto her side, bringing her legs up to her chest. What was she feeling, she couldn't get Eric out of her head, but picturing him filled her with anxiety. "Anxiety about what?!" she thought, Abby was terrified of losing Eric, but that was just because he was a friend, right? He had been so amazing to her since her mum turned, hell he was willing to go to prison for her and had endangered his life for her on many occasions, and she'd done the same for him. She hadn't thought about it till Ramona brought it to her attention when she went to confront her. What did he see in her anyway, why would he have even considered going back to her when Abby was right in front of 

Abby stopped herself finishing the thought right there. Fuck, she thought, suddenly it was clear, she did want Eric, she wanted Eric bad. It was different than all the other times she'd been into someone, it wasn't physical or based on status like it was with Sven. Her desire for Sven was earnest, but it was shallow. With Eric, it was something else, something better. He wasn't conventionally attractive, she knew that, but there was an adorable puppy like quality to him that she was quickly deciding she was **very** into. He certainly wasn't cool, hell dating Eric would probably be social suicide, her friendship with him has harmed her status in the school enough, although she never seemed to care. His friendship was always so important to her. He was always there for her, always supported her through countless troubles that have traumatised the both of them. She remembered earlier in the day when she killed the man who tried to kill Eric. She remembered looking up to see Eric's face, still shocked from seeing what she did, slowly relax, and how relieved it had made her feel.

Abby jolted herself upright, she reached towards her phone. Unlocking it, she saw the number of badges on her messenger app, all from Eric from the last day or two. She'd been terrified of opening the app. She didn't want Eric to know she'd read the messages, and even now, after seeing him, she had a strange apprehension. She fought through it and opened the app, scrolling quickly through the messages he sent, so as to not feed the guilt she had for avoiding him, something she never wanted to do again. When she got to the bottom, she started composing a message her message to him.

_"Hey Eric, sorry again about this morning, Look I wanted to ask you something…"_

Abby stopped. What did she want to ask him? She knew he liked her, she knew all too well. He occasionally tried to hide his romantic feelings for her, mostly just so she wouldn't be uncomfortable around him. At that thought, Abby smiled. She bet he'd never thought they might be reciprocated. Eric was always terrible at hiding his feelings, though. He may be shy and reserved, but he wears his heart on his sleeve. Thinking back, his feelings did make her uncomfortable for quite a while, and she sometimes worried that maybe she could have been taking advantage of him, but in the last couple weeks it became much less a point of discomfort, but of gratitude. She deleted what she wrote and tried again.

_" Eric, you know how I said there was a 3% chance of us ending up together? I think we might need to change that number as I might be in love"_

She stopped, Abby didn't love Eric, at least she didn't think she did

_"…I might ~~be in love~~ like you"_

Like you sounded so tame, but love sounded too much. Abby groaned in frustration and put her phone back on her bedside table. This was hard, she thought. Abby laid back down and returned to staring at her ceiling. What should she do, she knew Eric would know, but she couldn't exactly discuss this with him could she, or so she thought. Maybe she could, it isn't the worst idea she's had. He'd know what to tell her, he always knows what to do, or at least not what to do. She smiled again, she missed the little nerd soo much. "I'll just call him up," she thought to herself, Let him know what she'd been thinking, what Winter and her mother said to her about this stuff, and maybe they could try to make sense of it. Is that fair to him? Is it too much to ask him to help her with this? Perhaps she should talk to him face to face about this, She could go over there after school tomorrow and lay it all out for him, and they could figure out what to do. Yes, that's what she'd do, they'd sort it out tomorrow. Everything was going to work out. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes and waited for sleep.

After a few seconds, her eyes bolted open again. This couldn't wait, she had to go see Eric. She quietly got out of her bed and snuck out of her room. She could hear mum talking to her ball creature as she tiptoed down the stairs towards the front door, and very quietly opened it and closed it behind her. The concrete was cold on her bare feet, she looked down to make sure she didn't step on any broken glass or something worse on the footpath. When she got to Lisa and Eric's door, she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. A few moments later, Lisa appeared at the door, she had a heat pack against her head and looked irritated, but produced a somewhat forced smile. "Hey honey, are you ok?" she asked Abby, which caught her by surprise a little as she was still trying to figure out what to say to Eric. "Hey Lisa, umm, just umm picking up something that I lent Eric yesterday?" Abby replied, still making it up as she was going. Lisa smiled, she knew Abby was a terrible liar, she moved aside and let Abby in who hurried in from the cold outside and walked towards the stairs. As she climbed it she started to slow down, she didn't actually know what she was going to say. She wanted to find a snarky cool way of basically confessing her feelings for Eric, but her mind, which usually excelled at wit was coming up blank. She got to Eric's door, took a deep breath, and turned the handle.


End file.
